


Sweat like candy sour like lemons

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Badass Mabel Pines, Good Sister Mabel Pines, Mabel Pines' Sweaters, Other, Protective Mabel Pines, The Power Of Mabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Kudos: 9





	Sweat like candy sour like lemons

Mabel Pines:Shooting Star

Dipper Pines:Pine Tree

Bill Chiper:Chip n Dip

Will Cipher:Dip n Chip

Pacifica Northwest:Bitch Money  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pine Tree:you ever see your twin sister punch a dude who's been bullying you and then watch in horror as he fellows her around like a lost puppy and then his twin brother starts to fellow her around when she hugged him and told him she loved his hair color?

Bitch Money:um no because I don't have a sister nor a twin?

Shooting Star:Brobro you worry to much and I think it's cute!!

Pine Tree:no Mabel that's not cute it's creepy and you have to stay away from them!!

Shooting Star:no you get to go on crazy creepy fun time I get my cute crazy creepy puppy boys!

Money Bitch:seems fair

Pine Tree:What!? Does not!

Shooting Star:Uh does too!!

Money Bitch:okay guys shut it I'm trying to do something

Pine Tree:Whatever my class starts anyways

Shooting Star:I've got free time rn!

Money Bitch:ugh don't remind us 

Shooting Star:rude :(


End file.
